<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603277">Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Passion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, when their contract is terminated and Ciel finally falls into Sebastian's demonic arms...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You stand before me with head raised high. Even after the termination of our contract you still remain prideful. You are a true Phantomhive. You watch me intently, awaiting for an order, but I remain silent. I like watching you young Earl. You cannot even imagine how beautiful you are. You have tempted me so many times, and I almost gave in, but stopped on time. Ruining my future pleasure of having you, did not come into my plans.</p><p>“Come here,” I tell you, watching persistently your every movement.</p><p>You shudder. I can almost feel the goosebumps on your pale and tender skin. I can feel your desire to straighten up my tone but you continue remaining silent while biting your lip very hard. I smile. Previously I never allowed myself to speak to you in such a manner. But right now everything is different. We have switched our roles. I became your master and you became my pawn.</p><p>“Undress.” I hide my anticipation behind my derisive tone. I’ve waiting for this moment for a long time. I’ve waited for it every time I undressed you, when I took you to the bath and helped you wash yourself, when I prepared you for your sleep. You cannot imagine the amount of self control I needed to restrain myself when my fingertips touched your skin.</p><p>I wanted to break the contract and just take you. Take you by force on the spot. You knew about my wish, isn’t that right Ciel?</p><p>A hint of worry appeared and disappeared in your eyes. Oh! My beautiful young Earl, do not worry. I will make you experience unearthly pleasure. I promise.</p><p>Very slowly you unbutton your shirt and with a light movement discard it on the floor, exposing your pale skin to my hungry gaze. I can almost feel it, so tender, like a newborn child. My eyes are burning with a devil’s fire and I cannot hide it from you. I can read a fright on your face. You are nervous. Afraid. Don’t be.</p><p>I get up and walk closer to you, our bodies almost touching. You have changed a lot during the past three years. You became taller, even though you are still far from my height. Your hair got longer and were now falling over your eyes and framing your face nicely. Your facial lines became sharper but that doesn’t make them any less beautiful, quite the opposite. Unable to control myself I touch your chest. You breathe out soundly. Do you like it when I touch you, Ciel? I trace your chest with my fingers, slightly touching the nipple. I cannot believe my ears! You are moaning, moving forward slightly. I smile. I like your reaction.</p><p>I stroke your sensitive skin. First the shoulders, then chest, gently stroke around the nipples and scratch them lightly with my nails, next is your flat belly; your cute navel, I cannot help myself and lick around it before shoving my tongue into your tummy button. You moan loudly and arch your back when I move my hand lower and stroke your already hard manhood. I suspected that you have an attraction towards me, but I could never tell to what extent.</p><p>“Sebastian,” you breathe out as you lean against me and push yourself into my hand. You flatter me young Master Ciel.</p><p>“What do you want Ciel?” I ask looking into your eyes.</p><p>You blush deeply. You are adorable. You are still such an innocent child.</p><p>You clench my jacket into your hands. You pull me towards yourself and touch my lips with yours shyly. They are so soft and I want to kiss them over and over again. I never want to stop. I caress your back. You pull off my jacket and fight with my shirt buttons. Your movements seem desperate to me, but that what makes you even sweeter. I catch your hands and kiss them. You smile at me. I like your smile, probably because before you have never smiled in front of me or maybe because it’s you.</p><p>“Ciel,” I whisper your name when you touch my chest. Your hands are trembling in anticipation, your movements are inexperienced and I desire it that way. You rub my chest and move lower. A deep blush covers your face as you undo my trousers. I am on the edge. I can barely control myself. You kneel and touch my hardness with your lips. Instinctively my hand grabs the back of your head as I force your mouth open and push myself inside.</p><p>It’s so wet and warm in there. I can hardly hold back my moans. I look down at your face and see tears at the corners of your eyes. Was I too tough? Feeling guilt is not in my nature, so just bear with me for a while. You hold onto my hips and I move in and out of your mouth. A wave of pleasure rushes over me, but I don’t pull out and release in your mouth. Your eyes widen as you start coughing.</p><p>“Swallow it.” I order you. I don’t know why, I just want you to.</p><p>You do as I say. It must be disgusting, right Ciel? I look at your body; your own hardness is dripping wet. You came? I raise my eyebrows. I am truly amazed. “Come here,”</p><p>And you reach out your thin arms. I lift you up and carry you to the bed, I can feel your body shake in my hands and it excites me more and more. I down and put you on top of me. You look so lewd my lord. I place a hand on your hardness and it immediately becomes hard again. You moan as I move my hand up and down occasionally squeezing your throbbing member.</p><p>“Se…Sebastian…” you moan out the name you gave me once upon a time, but that’s not what I want to hear.</p><p>“No, not Sebastian…” I smirk making your blush. You know exactly what I want to hear from you. You look down and I continue moving my hand. I raise your heaps slightly and start massaging your anus. You moan loudly and throw your head back. You gasp as one of my fingers enters you. You are so tight, it’s amazing. I add another finger and you put your small firm but in the air giving me more access, allowing me to go deeper.</p><p>“What do you want Ciel?” I ask again.</p><p>You moan into my chest.</p><p>“Do me.” You whisper.</p><p>“What, I cannot hear you?” I know it’s cruel but I cannot hold myself.</p><p>“DO ME!” you yelled and hide your face at crook of my neck. I feel your lips kiss it and teeth nibble on my flesh and that is when my self-restraint breaks. I grab you by the arms and shove on the bed. Your legs fly in the air and I quickly enter you. I cry out. I cannot control my voice. You are too tight, too sexy. I push myself inside you again and again. The world spins. I cannot see anything but you. Your crying and moaning face...it makes me harder. Your hands that hold onto me tightly as you say my name, but it still isn’t what I want to hear. With a great difficulty I slow down. You smack my back weakly in protest. You want more. I do to, but I want you to <em>say it</em>. I look into your eyes, you know what I am expecting from you and you finally give in.</p><p>“Master…” escapes your lips that are puffy from kissing. “Please master…harder…” and I obey your wish.</p><p>I don’t know how long we were at it but when we were finished your body collapsed on the bed like a doll. You couldn’t move, you could barely breathe. I place my hand on your back. You try to lift your head but it just falls back on the pillows and you fall asleep. I smile and run my fingers through your hair, wet from all the sweating. I stand up and get dress. In my mind I recall all the events that happened during the past 24 hours; your crying face, lustful eyes, lewd body and your voice…screaming a single word “Master, master!”</p><p>I cover you with silk blankets and throw a last gaze at my trophy before I exit the room leaving you in peace until I return.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>